


沙拉碗包容万物

by fiammanda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: DMC事务所收到了粉丝投喂。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	沙拉碗包容万物

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Averitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averitas/gifts).



直到收到礼物，斯巴达家社交行为较少的两位才意识到感恩节也是一个需要交流感情的日子。

但丁小心拆开注明了轻拿轻放的包装。一个金边锤纹玻璃深碗，比事务所现存同类都大一圈。

“妮可送的？”维吉尔在另一张单人沙发上瞥到了卡片署名。

“没错，她说只要把性幻想写下来丢进去就能实现。”但丁正色道，然而他哥哥已经破译了翻转过来的文字。

> 尼禄觉得你应该多吃蔬菜所以我送了这个沙拉盛具，你家老哥也可以用来做能量碗（power bowl）。感恩节快乐！
> 
> P.S. 别在意标志，随便摔，材料我处理过的*可爱颜文字*

维吉尔，现年四十一岁，自觉已经不会被老梗激怒了。他抓过茶几上的便签本，两人各领一张，斟酌片刻才开始写。不必赘言，这就是兄弟俩为彼此临时准备的朴素节礼了。对折两次的纸片儿在碗里过了个场便来到对方手中。他打开朗读：“皮带绑手，T恤沿领口撕开。”

“只穿风衣和靴子被后入。”

年长的行动派当即起身，长腿跨过茶几，然而提出要求的一方突然临阵脱逃：“下次，下次！让我穿久一点再撕！”他弟弟双手捂胸，仰头作可怜状。

他嗤笑一声，开始宽衣解带。

\---

翌日清晨，维吉尔下楼时发现那只沙拉碗已经装满纸片。他随手抽出一张自己没有做过记号的，上面写着“为阎魔乳交”。这就有点出人意料了；没想到他弟弟对此还挺享受的。

但丁恰好擦着头发下楼，T恤上洇出些水渍。他道了声早安问对方吃沙拉吗，然而得到的回答却是银芒直扑胸口，下一秒自己就被钉到墙上。阎魔避开所有要害，不偏不倚插在双乳之间。

维吉尔迎着他控诉的眼神扬了扬纸片，把这张按自己的理解兑现了的幻想条目丢进桶里。他一时摸不准这位恶魔是不是故意的，心中百感交集：“说好穿久一点……”

不过天才的传奇猎人很快想到了补救办法，手中毛巾一扔，“算了，快点来撕。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 尾声来自骨太。友情提醒：金属边盛具不能进微波炉哦！


End file.
